USUK,RoChu,LietPol MPreg!
by Loveless4life
Summary: USUK, RoChu, LietPol mpreg stories!
1. Chapter 1: Surprise!

_**Chapter 1: **__**USUK**__**-**_

Arthur Kirkland strode down the hallway of the Tower hotel not wanting to enter the conference room, where yet another meeting was taking place. This was the third one this week! Arthur couldn't understand why they had so many this week, Something about the economy and some other things Arthur wasn't bothered to listen about. Beside Arthur was a nervous wreck, which was his husband, Alfred A.K.A America. For some reason he was scared to go to meetings. Maybe it was because his economy wasn't doing very well and he would be most likely to be picked on sometime during the conference. Though hard, Arthur choose to ignore his husband's constant moaning and instead kept walking. The sooner they got there, the sooner it would be over, right?

On entering the coffee room, Arthur saw some of the other countries who had arrived earlier. It was Yao who ran over to meet Arthur, his hand interlocked with Ivan's, his husband. "Ni hao, aru!" He beamed at Arthur. Arthur, who was going to die of exhaustion, merely waved back. "Eh, you not well, aru?" The Chinese man frowned, noticing his friend didn't want to put up with him. There was an awkward silence between the two and neither noticed their husbands walking off together...

"Eh, Artie do you know where our husbands went?". Arthur looked at him. "No actually, I do not." The men started to walk around the hotel to search for their lost husbands.

"Well if you didn't try to start a nuclear war I wouldn't be in this mess." An American voice sounded. Yao put a finger to his lips signalling Arthur to be quite. "Me? It's not my fault you don't have money to do something for Arthur on birthday!" Arthur gasped, his birthday was in a week he nearly forgot. "Look Guys, we've been married a year now I want to know what to do for him! It has to be special!". Arthur was blushing madly, Alfred really cared that much about his birthday? Yao put his ear to the closed door wanting to hear clearly what they were saying. "Hohoho, If anyone knows him best than it's me!". There was silence and Arthur was sure Alfred was going to say something. "Look Frenchy what makes you think you know so much about my husband?" There it is, Arthur thought to himself. Yao giggled at what was going on and at Arthur's mad blushing. "You're embarrassed they're talking about you, aru?" Yao whispered gaining a nod from the intrigued Arthur.

"Well I did raise him, no?". Even not being able to see him didn't stop Arthur from guessing that Alfred was pissed off by that statement. "Anyway, even though he is angry looking on the outside, he is a true romantic on the inside! A romantic dinner will do him!". There was a few sniggers. "Nah, my lihel brother won't like any of tha' shit! My Artie would like nice nigh' out in the owlde pub!" From the accent Arthur guessed it was his brother, Patrick A.K.A Ireland. Patrick barely came to meetings but since they were in Waterford he had to go. "For his birthday nononon, mon ami!".

"Hey guy what are ye, like, doing?". "SHHHH!" Yao and Arthur hushed pulling the confused Polish nation over. Yao pointed a finger to his ear than the door. "Oh, you could've told me!" He whispered. "Maybe you should do the three things in one night..." The Russian man suggested. "Qui, I agree with Ivan. First a romantic dinner, then a trip to the pub and finally have sex till the morning!". "WHAT!" The three nations behind the door said in unity. There was silence and the three didn't like it. "They now someone's behind here, let's go." The Chinese man whispered before taking both his friends hands and running.

OoOoOo

When they reached the conference room, the three were out of breath. "We ran, like totally, fast!" Feliks said sitting down on his chair."What was all that about?" The polish man asked. "We wanted to find out what Alfred is doing for my birthday". "Oh, That totally makes sense now!" . The three laughed.

"Oh, Sorry we're late!"Arthur said grabbing his cup of tea and gulping it back. Ludwig, who was sitting at the top of the table, looked down at the three who had just disturbed the only time he got to himself. He put down his book, "It's ok, The meeting hasn't started yet.". "Oh, well we totally ran in here in time!" Feliks stated the other two nations nodding. "So vhere is everyvne else?". "We don't know" Yao lied winking across at Arthur, who laughed. Suddenly the doors burst open to reveal a heavily pregnant Feliciano still in his pyjamas. "Feli? You are meant to be in bed!" The German said getting up off his chair and walking over to his Italian husband. "But Ludwig, I can't stay there on my own" He cried. Arthur looked away taking up the newspaper in front of him.

**"Storm's batter Britain and Ireland causing Million's of euro damage!"** The Briton sighed before putting the paper back down. He was here about losing money he hardly wanted to read about losing more. He looked around the small room, It was looked tiny because of the large table down the middle. Arthur didn't understand why his brother didn't choose the ballroom beside this one, which was massive. The room they were in was nice though, it was coloured in blue and also had a bar. Arthur smiled at that. He needed a drink, badly.

Again they all got a fright when the doors burst open once again to reveal, Alfred, Francis, Patrick and Ivan. "Sorry we're late". "It's ok the meeting hasn't started yet, love" Arthur said as Alfred sat a few chairs away from him. Since they were in Ireland, Patrick was in charge so to avoid confusion and fighting he put name tags on the table to show where each person should sit. Alfred looked to each of his sides. Patrick himself on one side and Francis on the other. Patrick had purposely put Arthur on the other side of the table for obvious reasons. Not that he didn't like his brother but there was still some tension.

"That's good" Ivan said taking his seat beside the Chinese man. Yao held his hand, "Where were you, aru?". "Eh...", Ivan looked at Alfred," Just having coffee with American". Yao nodded. "Ah, that's nice finally getting along with Alfred?" The Russian and the American shook their heads," No, Not at all!".

A while later all the countries had arrived, and the meeting was about to commence. Ludwig had finally gotten the Italian back to bed and sat down with a huff back onto his chair. "Are us pregnant people really that hard to deal with?" The 3 months pregnant Japanese nation asked him. "Yes...". "Don't worry you're not annoying to me." Kiku's Greek husband said before putting his head down and going to sleep.

Then the meeting began, "Dia Duit and Welcome everyone to the Dunmore room, where if you look out the window to your left, there is a lovely view of a car park." Patrick boasted. "Now if you are wondering why this is called the 'Tower Hotel' it's because across the road there is a tower which is called 'Regional's Tower' that has been there since the Vikings!" All the other countries were amused by the Irish man which wasn't unusual as he normally had a few jokes to tell.

"So if anyone wants to star' us off be my guest...!" He said sitting down beside the American. Arthur stood up, "Eh, I would like to raise the issue on the storms we've been dealing with lately, Ireland and in fact most other Europeans countries should agree that we need better..."He paused. For some strange reason he felt like someone had just punched him in the stomach. "Eh, Arthur you're gone like totally pale!". "Are you sick, Aru?". Arthur shock his head, "no I just feel a bit...".

"ARTHUR!"

OoOoOo

"He just fainted and no one knows why!" Arthur eyes fluttered. He could hear Alfred's panicky voice saying that he fainted. He fainted, In front of everyone. "Urgh, My head!" He tried to sit up but got a massive pain in his head which forced him to lie back down. "Iggy, you're awake!". "Where am I?"He asked. "You are at Waterford Regional hospital, I'm doctor Power, but you can call me Mary if you like" Doctor Power was a small elder woman with short brown hair, she seemed nice, Arthur thought. "You got a nasty bang to the head when you fell but you seem to be fine otherwise."She said as she helped him sit up. "Hey Iggy, do want anything? I'll go get it for you." Alfred asked squeezing his husbands hand tightly. "Could I have some tea please?". "Yep, I be back in tic!" Alfred said stand and walking out the door of the private room.

"Well now that he's gone", Mary said as she sat down, "I have to tell you something that I found which was quite, eh, weird!" Arthur looked at the doctor with a confused expression. "Well when you were still unconscious we did a lot of tests to check if everything was alright. May I ask did you have any sex lately?" Arthur blushed and then thought for a minute. "Well the last time being about 3 weeks ago." She looked at hr clipboard, "I thought you might've said that, and have you been feeling sick lately?". "Well today before I fainted I got the most weirdest feeling in my stomach like I was going to throw up." "I see" she scribbled something on the clipboard. "And did you have any idea that nations can get pregnant?". "Well yes a few of my- wait. Don't tell me I'm-" He gulped. "Pregnant".

" Yes, Mr. Kirkland you are 3 weeks pregnant. I'd advise you to not go to any meetings for the while and plenty of rest since the morning sickness will start to kick in awhile. For some reason yours is late." He sat their expressionless. "I'm Pregnant?" Mary nodded.

"Bloody Hell..."

**I'm back with another Mpreg story! Yay! Please tell me if the chapters are too short or if there is any pairings you want in it. I might ask as well for help to decided if it the babies, (USUK, RoChu and LietPol) should be boys or girls. So hope you enjoy! **

**Loveless4Life!**


	2. Chapter 2: Little Sisters!

_**Chapter 2: RoChu **_

It was the night of the incident in the 'Dunmore Room', many of the countries were in bed but most were down in the bar watching the Scotland vs. Ireland rugby match, both brothers, and lovers, Allistor and Patrick cheered on their teams. At the other side of the bar Feliks, Yao and Matthew quietly chatted about their husbands, also wondering how their other friend was doing.

Once again Yao checked his phone, and no surprise, there was no word back from Arthur. Yao couldn't understand why he just fainted like that. "Liet always does the cooking! Partially because I totally like seeing him in that apron! How 'bout you Yao?". "Hm?" China was in a daze, only coming out of it when Feliks waved his hand in front of his face. "Sorry Feliks! What were you saying, aru?". "Who cooks in your house?". "Oh I do, aru. Normally Chinese foods! But, Ivan doesn't mind, I think!?" The three laughed, the Canadian hugging into his bear tightly. "Well I like to cook for Gilbert! But he cooks for me now!"The Canadian said shyly. "Oh I forgot you were pregnant, aru!". "Oh! How many months now?". "Five! Gilbert can't wait and I think Ludwig is excited to be an uncle so is Alfred!".

Everyone started to cheer and the three boys looked over at the crowd watching the match. "COME ON IRELAND!" The Irish man threw his fist into the air his long plait wrapping around his waist. "Hey, Pat, if Ireland win no sex for a week!" The scot said angrily and the Irish man began to pout. "Hey! Tha' not fair! You're just a sore loser!". "Don' star' on me!" The eldest brother stood up and Patrick backed down. The Scot was obviously drunk, Everyone knew that Patrick was at least 2 months pregnant, so Allistor wouldn't have threatened to touch him if he was sober.

Yao looked over at Feliks, who seemed to be enjoying to entertainment, then looked over to Ivan who sat with his sisters drinking Vodka. As usual Natalya was all over him and Yao hated that. He hated her. Hated they way she loved his husband. Hated the way she looked at him with such evil eyes. Then she turned back to Ivan beginning again to snuggle into him. Though annoyed, Yao wouldn't go over. He would leave him have time with his sisters. After all Ivan always let him talk with his brothers and sisters.

Then Ivan caught his eye and smiled waving over at him. Yao smiled back sipping his tea once more. "Ha ha! Irelands still winning, Allistor is ,like, going to go crazy!" Yao looked back over at Feliks who took back up his drink, laughing with the Canadian...

**-****2 Hours late****r-**

As it turned out Scotland ended up winning the match. Leading by only 1 tri. The rest of the countries then went to bed, tired from the long day. Yao finally got word from Arthur. He said he was fine and that he would tell him what happened when he came back. He also mentioned that Alfred had found out they were spying but he still doesn't know what he going to get for his birthday. Yao laughed at that part, putting his head down onto the pillow of the hotel bed. "You ok?" Ivan asked taking off his heavy jacket and pants, under he wore a vest and boxers, he normally wore that to bed when he wasn't bothered putting on his Pyjamas. Yao put down his iPhone onto the nightstand beside the bed and nodded. "Yes. Why do you ask, aru?" Yao asked as Ivan got into bed beside him. "Well today when I looked over at you, you were in a different world and I couldn't help but think there was something wrong!". Yao sighed and turned to his side so he faced his Russian husband. "Well first I was just worried about Arthur but just a while ago your sister she..."Ivan looked on confused gently caressing Yao's cheek.

"Natalya? What she do?" Yao sighed, if he continued Ivan might think he is selfish but then again she was bulling him! "...She isn't very nice to me, aru. I mean she always looks at me with such cold eyes and she always says things like back off and you shouldn't be with him!" Ivan didn't look surprised which startled Yao. "I know." Yao's brow furrowed. "W-What you know?" Ivan nodded. "She came up to me last week and told me that if you didn't go away she'd kill you, I said that she couldn't, that if she was going to kill someone she should kill me. She didn't answer back. Yao, I couldn't let anyone hurt you!" At that moment Yao burst into tears hugging tightly into his husband. Ivan smiled softly hugging him back before they both closed their eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

OoOoOo

The next morning Ivan awoke to find that Yao wasn't beside him. A wave of panic came over him and it didn't help when he heard sounds like someone vomiting coming from the bathroom. He jumped out of the bed and ran to the bathroom door. Peering in he saw Yao on the tile floor, his long hair draped over his shoulders hanging onto the side of the toilet as if it was to save his life. Ivan knocked on the door and the weak Chinese man looked back. His eyes widened. "I-Ivan get out! Please just get out!". "Yao?". "Get out!" Yao screamed slamming the door. Ivan didn't know what just happened. He slumped up against the door and sighed. On the other side of the closed door Yao was also slumped against the door crying softly. He held in his hand something he never thought he would. A pregnancy test. And a positive one at that!

It was about an hour later when Yao finally came out of the bathroom. Ivan had gone down to breakfast and Yao planned on following him but found he was too weak to move. He lay on the messy bed, covering himself in the covers, all the time he held the pregnancy test in his hand. He had guessed he was pregnant before but seeing it written down was a whole other story. "What will Ivan think? Does he want kids?" He sighed picking up the Panda that had just crawled on top of him. "What do you think, aru?" The small panda blinked looking back at Yao emotionless. "Will he hate me?"He groaned before hugging tightly into the panda.

The knock on the door distracted Yao from his thoughts and again he groaned getting up and opening it to find his younger sister Mei. She looked at him with big sad eyes and Yao instantly knew Ivan had sent her up. "Brother? Ivan said you were sick. Are you ok?" she asked her voice shaky. "Yes! So you can go tell Ivan I'm fine!". She looked at him questionably. "Ivan? He went out for breakfast with Natalya and Yekatrina! I came up because you didn't come down!" She looked him up and down, his hair was messy draped over his shoulders carelessly, he still wore his silk red dressing gown and Mei noticed the pyjamas he was wearing was baggier then the one he usually wore. "You are sick! Normally you would be well presented at this time of the day!". Yao gasped. "Wait! What time is it?". "Like already eleven o'clock!". "Shit, I'm late!". Yao ran over to the bed confusing the Taiwanese girl. "Late for what?" She asked as he ran back over to her with a letter in his hand. "Eh, I had a meeting with Francis and Alfred at ten!" The Chinese man said struggling to get past his sister. "You can't go, you're sick!"

"Leave me go! Ahhh!"Suddenly he pushed past his sister and lost his balance falling back onto the carpet. Both the letter and the pregnancy test fell out of his hand. Mei looked both shocked and surprised when she saw the test. "So..."She said helping him back up,"...You're pregnant?"

_**This chapter is shorter than the other. Sorry about that! So, two down one to go! Any requests of pairing I'll be more than happy to do! I might do all requests in one chapter on its own but they will be mentioned throughout the story! **_

_**Loveless4life!**_


	3. Chapter 3: I need you!

_**Chapter 3: LietPol**_

Feliks Lukasiewicz wanted to go home! Not just wanted, needed! He missed being in Poland. He missed being alone with Toris. He missed having Toris all to himself...

He was currently out at breakfast with Ivan, Natalya, Yekatrina, Raivis, Eduard and, of course, Toris, his beloved fiancé and ambassador to the country Lithuania. Unlike most countries, him and Toris weren't married yet. Their wedding was in a month and two weeks and Feliks was literally counting down the days. With only less than 6 weeks left, he still had to go get his dress. Elizaveta, Yekatrina and Erika said they would go with him and he was happy about that, he wouldn't ask Natalya though, she didn't like him and to be honest he didn't like her either. Although he had noticed Toris was pretty close with her but she didn't seem to like him back and he was glad.

It was awkward eating breakfast with the ex-soviets, well saying that he was and ex-soviet himself! Though, everything was so quite. With Yekatrina on his right side and Raivis on his left he felt like he was so far away from Toris. He fiddled around carelessly with his fork, not meeting the eyes of the other nations.

"Feliks? Are you ok?" The Ukrainian beside him asked. He still didn't look up but instead nodded. "Oh? You just looked sad!" Then he looked up at her. The eyes that met him were sad and worried, and looked as if she was going to cry, which wasn't any surprise to Feliks. "I'm fine, thanks!" She then smiled and turned to Natalya on her right side leaving Feliks to look over at his fiancé longingly.

He was chatting away to Eduard, laughing and joking about something Feliks didn't quite understand as they were talking Estonian. Well Feliks did know a bit of Estonian, but they were talking too fast for him to catch up. Beside Toris, Ivan, Natalya and Yekatrina were talking in Russian, a language that Feliks did understand.

He tried to listen in, listening out for any gossip. "Sister what did you do to Yao? He was upset last night!". The Belarusian girl fiddled around with her hair before huffing. "Nothing big brother! I just said I didn't like him being with you, and then he said something about you loving him more than me and I just said a few things back!". Then Feliks got bored of listening to the siblings. Mainly because he heard that story before, well actually, many times before!

He put his head back, putting his hand through his messy blonde hair. That bastard Toris didn't even let him brush his hair before they went out and to make it worse his clothes were all over the place. Everyone else looked presentable, but him? He was dressed in his usual pink shirt with a black tie that was half on and half off and a short black skirt that he was wearing yesterday, the one that Toris literally threw in his face a few hours ago as they rushed out the door. He couldn't understand how Toris got showered and in a suit in the space of 30 minutes!

**-1 hour later-**

The nations all decided it was time to go back to the hotel since they were all finished breakfast. Toris and Feliks walked hand in hand at the back of the group, Toris gently swinging their arms. "So... did you tell anyone?" Feliks asked in almost a whisper. "What? Tell anyone what?" Toris asked idiotically and Feliks gave him the 'you're such an idiot' look. "You know...,"Feliks looked down at his stomach and Toris's eyes followed, "The baby, you idiot!".

Toris laughed noting his mistake. "Well I told Raivis and Eduard. I kind of had to, I mean, they're like brothers to me! Did you?". "Well I'm going to have to tell the girls and I might tell Yao and Arthur too!". The two continued to walk in silence. It was awkward talking about that stuff.

Feliks's pregnancy was a total surprise to them both. They were both unaware that male nations could in fact get pregnant, it was only after they found out. Feliks wasn't ready to have kids. He loved Toris but it just felt to rushed. The thing was Toris always wanted kids. He always had dreams of them together with a big family. So Feliks could at least give that to him. But, something felt wrong.

"When you going to get your dress anyway?" Toris said as they reached the steps outside the hotel. "Today at three. That's the only time we are all free. I might go visit Arthur with Yao after, so I'll be late back!" Toris nodded taking in all the information the polish man had just told him. "Ok" Was his only reply.

* * *

A while later Feliks went off to go dress shopping with Yekatrina, Elizaveta and Erika. The three girls and Feliks were raring to go as it was the first wedding in a long time that a boy actually wore a dress. The first was Yao, which was a surprise to them all. Yao spent the rest of the night trying to explain that it was his idea and not Ivan. Well Feliks was picking it out with him so he was the only one who understood. Deep down, Feliks thought, Yao was a bit weird.

Well saying that he was probably weirder! Anyway the four of them were sitting in a taxi with Elizaveta in the front talking to the Driver, John O' Callaghan, Whose name Feliks saw on his driver's licence. Elizaveta was currently in a nonstop conversation with him about Irish culture and the Irish history and asking why England and Ireland didn't like each other. The man seemed to know everything, answering the best he could and listening to her with interest as she said she was from Hungary.

Finally they arrived outside the dress shop and the four hurried out of the taxi, Elizaveta giving the driver a small tip. When they entered Feliks looked around taking in the small shops beauty. It wasn't the biggest shop he had ever seen but it was decorated nicely, with pink painted walls and pictures of New York hung up around the walls (Alfred would be proud), It also had small vases with the prettiest pink flowers Feliks had seen in them. The three girls walked over to the counter and told the woman about their appointment, and she checked the computer before saying, "Come this way!"

Feliks traced behind the girls, he was starting to feel embarrassed, not because he was getting a dress, he was well used to that, but because of the fact he was 3 months pregnant and he had a slight bump, which was visible. What would the girls say? They probably wouldn't care but he just had a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach.

It wasn't long before they came to another nicely decorated room, much like the last, and were told to sit down. Feliks fiddled with his fingers, he felt sick, maybe it was just more morning sickness? Then a woman entered, she was a young woman, with short brown hair and a fringe that was pushed over to the two sides of her face. "I'm Kayla! It's nice to meet you all!" The girl beamed at the four.

"So, whose the bride?" She asked and Feliks shyly put up his hand. The truth was he didn't like to admit to his cross dressing to people he didn't know well. Kayla smile changed suddenly. "Oh, a boy? Are you going to try on some of our dresses today?". Feliks nodded. "And what's your name?" The woman was treating him as if he was five, and he didn't like it. "Feliks Lukasiewicz, and these are, like, my bridesmaids, Yekatrina, Elizaveta and Erika." The girls all giggled and waved as their name was being called out.

"Ok, Feliks, let's go get you a dress!" Then another room, this time the fitting room, where they were all looking through dresses, he would have to tell them soon, or he would be wearing a dress so tight it would probably strangle him and the baby!

The first dress was one that Elizaveta picked out. It was a traditional white gown with one strap on the right side. It was covered in gems and jewels. It was quite nice, Feliks thought. As they all expected he went to try it on with the help of Kayla.

Kayla smiled as he took off his red woollen jumper, "You know, it's the first time we've had a boy come in for a dress fitting!" Feliks looked at her when he finished taking it off and began then to take off his jeans. "Who's the lucky, eh, man I guess!".

Feliks was then left in his boxers and bare chest. A cold wind blew over him. He looked down seeing the baby bump as he did. "Eh, he's Lithuanian, his name is Toris, Toris Laurinaitis." Kayla nodded and began to measure him. He looked in the mirror as she did, Would she notice? "So Toris? Pretty name! I say he's lovely! When did you meet, if you don't mind me asking!". "Eh", He thought for a moment, he couldn't say the middle ages, that would be unrealistic!

"He was studying in Poland and I was, like, in the same university! And then we started to go out and the rest is , like, history!" He laughed and so did she. His lie worked! Then finally the dress was on and he was suffocating, well not to get to dramatic! Dying, would be a better word! To add to his near death you could partially see the bump, something that Kayla noticed, but Feliks knew she wouldn't mention.

When he came out there was a series of gasps from the girls, Feliks blushed scarlet as he tied back his blonde hair into a bun.

"It's really nice, I'm not lying!" Elizaveta said.

"It's so pretty" Erika smiled.

Feliks looked down, sucking in his stomach as much as he could, though it made him breathless. "Hey, could I get it slightly bigger. I can't, like, breathe!" The four girls laughed. "You need to lose weight Feliks! Your too fat!" Yekatrina laughed without a bit of pity in her words. "Well actually I think I might, like, get fatter!" He laughed and they all went silent.

"What?" The four said in unison.

"Well yeah, with me being ,like, pregnant and all!" Then laughter, they thought he was joking? "I-I'm, like, serious guys! I'm, like, 3 months already!" Feliks decided to let it go after a while if they didn't believe him he couldn't do anything about that.

He tried on many different dresses after that one but was drawn to the first. So in the end he ended up buying the first one, which kept Elizaveta happy!

* * *

As Feliks had said he was late coming back to the hotel. He and Yao had visited Arthur, he was doing fine and was to be left home tomorrow. Arthur had told them he was pregnant but he couldn't tell Alfred. Feliks kept quiet about his pregnancy. (And so did Yao!)

When he got into the hotel room, Toris was sitting on the bed reading a book that he seemed to be reading more often lately. It was about pregnancies and birth and all that stuff that didn't interest Feliks. Feliks took off his shoes and went over to the bed. He sat down beside Toris who barely shifted. "You're late!" Toris sounded pissed off. "And? I said I would be!". Toris huffed and looked back at his book. "You buy the dress?" The Lithuanian asked and Feliks replied with a simple 'yeah'.

"Why are you mad?" Feliks didn't want to ask but he felt he had to. "Because... let me think... oh yeah, you and me were meant to go out tonight, you now for like our anniversary if that rings any bells!" Toris dropped the book down onto the bed. "It's typical you Feliks, the whole world always has to revolve around you, but guess what, it doesn't! I'm sick of you constantly thinking it does. But, you know what Feliks, I have a life too! I matter just as much as you do!". Feliks looked up at his fiancé, who looked as if he was going to cry.

"I never said it revolved around me! Do you think I'm selfish? Because if you do you can just tell me! Cause I really, like, don't care!". Toris groaned, "Here you go again, I,I,I. You know what to be honest I don't care anymore! When will you just ever say, 'I need you Toris!' or even 'I love you' would be nice once and a while!" Feliks was in tears now and Toris got off the bed and grabbed his coat, "I'm leaving, I need to clear my head!". And the door slammed shut. Feliks was left alone. Crying his eyes out.

Then suddenly a weird feeling could be felt in his abdomen, like he was being stabbed. He cried out holding his stomach. Then he felt something drip down his leg and quickly unfastening his belt he found it was blood, and lots of it. He cried out again as the pain got worse. "This couldn't be right", he thought to himself.

He managed to get himself into the bathroom, as if the pain wasn't enough, he now had to worry about the blood coming down his legs. He cried out again hoping someone would hear, but no one came.

"Toris..." He called out, "I need you!"

* * *

_**This chapter was kind of written badly, I just kind of threw down anything! So other than that hope u liked! It's getting dramatic! Poor Feliks! I'm being so cruel! **_

_**Anyway Kayla's design was after my younger cousin, Kayla! LoL, my cousins like that, she's so annoying and always gets into your business but I love her anyway as well as all my other 11 cousins! Ugh, I have a big family.**_

_**Please review!**_


	4. Chapter 4 : 3 is better than 1!

_**All pairings will be in this chapter, just saying! **_

_**Warning: There may be a bit of Korea x China in here. Just saying. Don't kill me RoChu lovers, it's just part of the storyline!**_

_**Chapter 4: LietPol, RoChu, UsUk **_

The Polish nation panted, holding onto the side of the sink. His breathing became incredibly heavy.

He wasn't going into labour. He was only three months. No, it was much more terrifying. There was a trail of blood from the bed into the bathroom and Feliks sat in darkness because he couldn't turn on the light. He couldn't do anything, not even keep his head up. His head rested on his right shoulder and his crying stopped, but the blood still flowed and the pain still raged on, he stared into space. He was going to die. He was sure.

After what felt like hours but could've only been twenty minutes, Toris came back. He unlocked the door slowly. He felt bad for what he did. He shouldn't have called Feliks selfish, he shouldn't have left him. The place was dark. With no movement. Was Feliks there?

"F-Feliks? I'm back! Look, I'm really sorry about earlier! Could you forgive me?" No answer. "Feliks?" He went over and switched on the lights to find a trail of blood leading into the bathroom. Something was wrong!

"F-Feliks, are you ok?" He went over to the bathroom door and knocked, though dreading what he might see inside. "T-Toris!?" Feliks cried from inside and then a groan. Toris walked in to find it pitch black, he couldn't see anything. He turned on the light and Feliks winced, looking away. "Feliks what happened?"Toris asked kneeling down beside his lover. Feliks cried then and couldn't stop. "I-I think, i-it's l-like the b-baby!" Feliks managed to get out. "Miscarriage?" Toris said under his breath. "What?" Feliks asked but Toris wouldn't repeat.

"Look, I'll go call an ambulance, you stay there!" And what else could Feliks do? Toris left him once again, and Feliks closed his eyes. He felt like going to die, and wished he could. Toris would be disappointed in him. What if the baby was dead? What would Toris think of him?

Toris had just reached the lobby, quickening his pace over to reception. Many things were going through his mind. Was the baby going to die? Was it his fault? He shouldn't have shouted at him, not in his condition. He told the lady at the desk he needed a phone and played with the cord as he waited for someone to pick up. "Hello, 999, what is the emergency?" The man on the other end of the line asked. "Eh, can I get an ambulance to the tower hotel, m-my h- no my wife is pregnant and is in a lot of pain right now!". "Alright I'll put you onto them right now." Toris tapped his foot of the ground impatiently, until, finally, the line picked up. "This man says his wife is in pain, she's how many months pregnant?" The man asked. "Eh t-three months."."His wife is three months pregnant.".

There was a long silence and Toris could have thrown the phone against the wall he was so pissed. "Where are you?" A women now asked. "I'm at the Tower Hotel on the Quay, Waterford, please hurry, She's in a lot of pain!". "Okay sir, just calm down we will be there in ten minutes, now could I get your name?" Toris looked up at the television behind the reception desk, it read:

**Breaking News: Poland has suffered a series of powerful earthquakes, destroying and killing many people.**

Toris gasped and dropped the phone. This was the start of it. They said that if a county was in extreme pain or was dying their country would suffer. Toris panicked. Feliks was dying?

* * *

**RoChu:**

After earlier, Mei sat Yao down and forced him to talk. He told her he found out he was pregnant a week ago. He was at least a month. Mei nearly killed him when he said it was conceived 'the natural way'. Not that she was in love with him or anything, but it still hurt her to know her big brother wasn't a virgin, and, unfortunately, she still was.

Anyway, she wouldn't let him drink (not that he would) or eat certain types of fish that he would normally use to make the foods he liked, she said that they were bad for him and the baby and she didn't want her niece to get sick. Yes, Mei wanted a niece and wouldn't say nephew. She wanted a girl so he could name he Mei and they could be twins. Of course, Yao said no to this. He would certainly not have his daughter (or son) go around looking exactly like his younger sister. That would be extremely strange.

He was currently in his room reading the Chinese news off his iPhone. There was nothing new to report and he quickly got bored. Ivan was out again. He was gone to watch another match with some of the other nations, so Yao was EXTREMLY bored!

Then another knock. For some reason, Yao was getting a lot of visitors. He went over and opened it. Yong Soo was standing there angry looking, with his arms folded taping his foot on the ground.  
"You're so mean Aniki!" He said.

Yao looked at him with a confused look. "Why, aru?" Yao asked, surprised at his younger Korean brothers choice of words. "Because... You're p-pregnant!" Mei! Yao was going to kill her. "Yes. And?". "Well, "Yong Soo looked to the ground, "Are you sure it's not mine?". Yao nearly dropped dead with that. "Aiyah! Yes, I'm positive, aru!" The Korean frowned, "Are you sure?". Yao took a step back. It was defiantly Ivan's baby, he had never had sex with anyone else.

"YES!... Aiyah, I think I'm going to..." Yao was interrupted when he suddenly ran into the bathroom and began to empty everything inside him into the toilet. Yong-Soo peered in the bathroom door. He was still frowning. He was in love with the small, but older, Chinese man, but that Russian took him before he could and knocked him up! "Aniki? Are you ok?" The Chinese man nodded, sitting back onto his heels.

The young Korean kneeled beside him bringing his older brother into his embrace. "I'm fine Yong-Soo." Yao was crying softly and Yong-Soo gently rubbed his back. "Yao?," Yao looked up at his younger brother, "Why are you crying?".

The Chinese nation sniffed, "I guess, I miss Ivan. B-but he's gone out. He always leaves me!" Yong-Soo's eyes widened. "Aniki, that's not fair. You should be with me, were you will be happy!" Yao looked into the eyes of his brother once more. He swore that Yong- Soo was after getting closer. "Be with me Aniki, and I'll always love you..." Yong- Soo put his hand at the back of Yao's head and brought him closer.

"Close your eyes, " Yong-Soo said seductively, "It'll be just like Ivan..."

And with that the Korean planted his lips on Yao's...

* * *

**USUK:**

"You ready to go?" The American nation asked his husband, holding a suitcase in his hand. The English nation nodding, kissing his husband gently. "I just want to go home!" He complained walking out of the hospital room his hand entangled with his husbands.  
"Arthur Kirkland!" Hearing his name the Englishman turned. Dr. Power was running down the hall with an envelope in her hand, "Your test results!". Arthur took them happily. "Are you going back to England now?" She asked. "No, we're going to stay in the hotel one more day and then we'll head home!".

Mary nodded, "Well I guess this is the last time I'll see you both. It was great meeting you both, you were such a pleasure to deal with!". They both smiled and shook her hand before waving as they left.

They both got into the back off the taxi quietly. "So..." The American said, "Do you know what's wrong with you?". "Eh, Well, yeah.." He didn't want to tell him. How would Alfred react? "It was just stress." Arthur lied, "That's all! Nothing too dramatic!". The American laughed, "And here's me thinking you were pregnant or somethin'!".

Arthur blushed, "Well, would you like a baby?". "Would I! I'd love one! I mean we've been married a year now and I think we'd be up for it!". "O-oh, well I'd like one too!" Arthur said looking down at his feet. He lied because he wanted to know Alfred's feelings and now everything was coming back into his face!

"Hey Arthur, What do you want for your b. day?" Arthur gasped. His birthday! "Eh, a night alone with you would be nice, or maybe..."He put his head back onto the chair, "...A nice long walk out in the English countryside. ". Alfred laughed again, "For you birthday?". "Sorry, I was daydreaming!" Arthur blushed as the American put his hand on his shoulder saying softly, "I'll see what I can do!"

It wasn't long before they reached the Hotel. Alfred went straight upstairs to pack the clothes left to be packed whilst Arthur stayed down stairs with some of the other nations who were all asking him was he okay.

"Are you sure you're ok?" His young Canadian brother-in-law asked. "Yes Matthew. Thank you for asking. Again.". "Hey, Artie, you want a drink of somethin'?" A familiar Danish voice sounded and Arthur turned to find Mathias and Lukas, walking towards him. "How you doin'?". "Good, thank you. I haven't seen you two in a while. How's Emilia and Karolina?" Arthur asked. Emilia and Karolina were Mathias and Lukas's twin daughters. They were only 1 and a half, but you could already see how was like who. Emilia being the giddy one and Karolina much the opposite of her sister. "They're great! They're really growin' up!". Arthur smiled as they sat down, and Mathias asked Arthur once again if he wanted a drink. "No," Arthur replied, "My stomach's still not great!".

The four nations talked for a long while about their countries, children and when Mathias had gone to the bathroom, their husbands. It was a peaceful afternoon until Alfred come running into the bar. "F-Feliks. Poland. Really bad earthquakes!". "What?" Arthur asked him standing suddenly. Lukas and Matthew looked at each other in confusion. "Earthquakes? This can only mean one thing." Arthur said walking over to Alfred.

"Feliks is dying?" The Norwegian asked in worry. Arthur nodded, "I have to go up to his room, I know a spell that can spare him some time! Alfred and Matthew you go look for Toris, Lukas your good with magic, you come with me! We have to help him!" And the four ran off leaving a highly confused Mathias to come back to the bar finding no one there...

* * *

_**Gomen'nasai, The last bit of this chapter was so bad! I have no ideas for USUK! So please if you have any tell me! Next chapter will be requests and they will have nothing to do with the current story, just saying! **_

_**Anyways, please review!  
Loveless4life!**_


End file.
